


'Cause I Can Love You More Than This

by melbelle91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry comes and saves the day, M/M, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbelle91/pseuds/melbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hey can you do a one shot or fic or whatever based on this please? with either as the cutter please?? He told me: If you want to cut yourself, Then you're going to take me arm, Look me in the eyes, And cut as many times as you would yourself. I told him: I couldn't hurt you like that. And then I understood. Everything. So basically where one of them says this to the other Thankyou so much</p><p>Or the one where Louis' had a rough time and Harry is out of options to convince him no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Can Love You More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)

Louis sat there, shaking, as he held his phone is his hand, scrolling through twitter, looking at bad comment after comment that people made about him. From his voice to his weight to even how he acted on an every day basis. Yes he did have people who were such supporting people who could help block out this hate, but Louis only needed one person right now. One boy with curly hair and green eyes who could help stop him. Louis exited out of the app, brought up Harry's number and pressed call. 

Fresh tears were streaming down Louis' face, making little sobs escape his mouth as he looked down at his arm, looking at the faded scars that were once open, making the crimson red drip out onto the floor next to himself. Louis cringed at the thought, if Harry wouldn't get there soon enough, that image might be brought back into the real world and not just stuck in his memories. 

"Lou? Hey baby, what's up? I was just gonna call and ask if you wanted to hang with me and the boys." Harry slowly drawled out, making Louis' tears trail even more, making Louis think and think and think. Harry's happier without me around, every one would be happier without me, I'm just some low life loser who no one likes, my family doesn't even like me, people even love my fake girlfriend more than me, I'm- 

"Louis? You there love?" Harry questioned with complete innocence that would probably be completely gone once Louis started to, or at least try to talk. Louis took a deep breath, stuttering as he let it out.

"I need you." Was all Louis said It was all he needed t say before Harry was up and running, keeping Louis on the line with him.

~~~

"Lads, do you think it's okay if I invite Louis over?" Harry asked while staring at his phone with Louis' number just waiting to be called.

"Mate, why'd you even ask? He's always welcome." Niall grinned over in Harry's direction while playing his video game with Liam and Zayn at his side. Harry nodded and was about to press call until Louis' face flashed up onto the screen. Harry smiled and picked up, telling Louis about the funny little coincidence that had just happened. However, all he was met with was silence coming from the other end. After a minute or two, Harry asked with slight confusion in his voice,

"Louis? You there love?" 

But all he was met with was a shuddering breathe and the one thing that all of his fears in hte back of his mind confirmed. 

"I need you." 

With that, Harry had sky rocketed upwards, grabbing his keys and heading straight out the door and to his car, keeping Louis on the line, trying not to sound so paniced while at the same time, on the insed, he was screaming and panicing to no end. 

"Louis, baby, you'll be okay, just stay on the line with me okay? Just listen to my voice and-" 

"Sing to me, please." Louis begged slightly, cutting Harry off mid sentence. Harry's heart broke at the desperate sound in Louis' voice, wanting to be there with his boyfriend, cuddling him and telling him how perfect he was. 

"Alright love, it'll be okay, just listen to me." And with that, Harry was singing. He was singing whatever he could think of, whatever was on the radio, making sure that Louis was still on the line after every song. 

"I'm here love, just hold on for me, please." Harry pleaded while parking his car and entering the building, wanting nothing more then for the boy to just wait because everything would be better in just a few minutes, all the younger boy had to do was get to their flat and he was home free.

"I-I can't Harry, I just can't." With that, Louis was offline and Harry'd tears had finally sprung up onto his face, sprinting as fast as he could, up the stairs and to their flat door, fumbling with the keys only for a minute before he bursted through the door, running straight to the bathroom, seeing Louis standing there with a blade in his hand, just about to tear through the skin on his wrist. Harry slowly walked over to Louis, seeing that the older boy was unstable and he had to be very gentle with him. 

"Lou, you don't have to do this, just put the blade down and-" 

"No, I have to do this, it'll make all the pain go away and everything'll be better and-and" Louis stuttered and stopped completely, a face of determination and with a slightly petrified tint added to it. 

"If you want to cut yourself, Then you're going to take me arm, Look me in the eyes, And cut as many times as you would yourself." Harry told him, no shakiness or regret evident in his voice. Louis looked up at him, eyes squinted , with tears being held back, just waiting to come back down onto Louis' face. 

"I-I couldn't h-hurt you like t-that." Louis said softly, not understanding why Harry would ever want Louis to do that to him. Louis' mind only took a moment to process what Harry had said and what he himself had said and the realization took control, making Louis drop his blade on the ground and fall into Harry's arms, sobbing whatever tears he could possibly have left after the hectic day. Harry's own tears came out one by one as he slowly soothed the boy with little murmurs about everything he loved about the boy. 

Harry guided them to their bed, slowly laying both of them on their backs and they both laid there, Harry's little comments making their way to Louis which made the shorter boy calmer and more content until he wasn't crying anymore but just looking up at Harry, pure love evident in his eyes. Louis snuggled closer to Harry, whispering ever so lightly,

"God I love you so much."

"And I love you more than you'll ever know."


End file.
